


The Alphabet Taste Good (Desus)

by HisHeartKiller



Series: Alphabet [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Apples, Bananas, Candy, Delusions, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Donuts, Eggplant, Fluff, Food, Jokes, Kisses, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pranks, Sensitive Nipples, Sext, Sharing, Sweet, fries, sweet treats, yummy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: First Chapter InfoPaul and Daryl Share an apple hehe.Each chapter is a little snip of how food/candy/treats get Daryl and Paul going.Chapter follow the alphabet.The chapters aren't really connected to each other.Tags will update as the series goes on.





	1. Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This story was insipred by The Alphabet as Respresented by Desus  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611085  
> By CynthiaNicolexo  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaNicolexo/pseuds/CynthiaNicolexo

Daryl pulled a fresh apple from the tree. 

"I had my eyes on that." 

"To bad." Daryl chuckled, whipped the apple on his shirt and took a large bit. "Delicious." 

"Not even gonna share?" The younger man teased as he came closer to Daryls mouth. 

Daryl, still with apple bits in his mouth leaned in and kissed Paul. 

The kiss involved lots of tongue. So when they broke apart Paul swallowed the bits of apple he stole during the kiss. 

"Your right, it was delicious." 


	2. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl watched as Paul ate a banana. He never knew such a thing could be so sexual. The way the mans mouth took the peeled banana between his lips. Daryls having some serious dirty thoughts about Paul right now.

Daryl watched as Paul ate a banana. He never knew such a thing could be so sexual. The way the mans mouth took the peeled banana between his lips. Daryls having some serious dirty thoughts about Paul right now. 

"Daryl?" 

"What?" Daryl snapped back to reality. 

"You zoned out." Paul said. "What was going through your head." Paul questioned. 

Daryl normally isnt very talkative but with Paul hes not ashamed of anything he might say. 

"Thinking about replacing that banana with something else." He said. 

"What did you have in mind?" Paul dropped the banana to the table. Daryl turned his body so his lap was visible to Paul and he spread his legs. 

"Say it." Paul said. "Say what you want and I'll do it baby." Paul stated. 

Paul got on his knees, in between Daryls. "Suck my cock baby." Daryl ran his finger through Pauls long hair. "Put it in your mouth like that Banana, show me what that mouth of your can do." He grunted out. 

"Anything for you." 


	3. Candy and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl secretly and shocking has a very sweet tooth. He never finds candy on hunts because Daryl eats it before he gets back. So when Paul went on a hunt with him and found a large bag of mixed goodies he found out Daryls dirty secret.

Daryl secretly and shocking has a very sweet tooth. He never finds candy on hunts because Daryl eats it before he gets back. So when Paul went on a hunt with him and found a large bag of mixed goodies he found out Daryls dirty secret. 

IT started with stealing a lollipop. He sucked on it like it was the only good thing hes had in his mouth for years. 

Then he stole some soft chewy candies. 

Then he stole the minibars. 

"Daryl?" Paul questioned. 

"What?" He stated. 

"You ate like half the bag." He lifted the half empty bag.  

"I didnt do that." He grunted, knowing he did but was in major denial. 

Paull saw the wrapped peeking out Daryls pocket. He pulled it out and they all spilled out. 

"Really?" He questioned. "Those were for the kids." Paul stated. 

"I cant help it." He said as he went to grab another piece. 

"Daryl." Paul scolded him. 

"I like the way they taste. Sweet." Daryl mumbled. 

Paul understood. And its not like Daryl really ever treats himself to anything ever. "How about this, if you want something sweet come to me." Paul said. "I'll give you something." 

"Oh yeah?" Daryl questioned. "Like what?" 

Paul leaned in and kissed him quick. It was the first time Paul kissed him. 

"Sweet too. I like that." Daryl said and dropped his piece of candy back in the bag. 

 


	4. Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donuts and dirty text

Paul and Daryl have been friends for a few years now .They joke and tease each other. They have twisted senses of humor .

Paul has always been health concious, active and always eats right. 

Daryl likes to be dirty and eats junk .

So when Daryl found out Paul has a secret donut addiction he had to play with him a little bit. 

After teasing him mercilessly Daryl bought him a 4 pack of donuts to make up for it. 

"I'm sorry okay." He opened the box. Four different flavored icings with sprinkles. 

"Blues my favorite." Paul said. 

Daryl left. Leaving him with the donuts .

Later that night he sent Paul a series of photos with each donut around his hard cock. 

Paul text back. "It's on." He needed to figure out a way to get Daryl back. 


	5. Eggplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little misunderstanding with an eggplant.

Paul and Daryl have been a couple for years. They've tried so many things together, things niether would have expected. 

Alot of those things being sexaul. 

Paul would pick up new toys and lubes Daryl would be to awkward to buy anything new but he was certainly willing to try. 

So when Paul came home one day with a bag of groceries in one hand and a discreet black bag in the other. Daryl new it was play time. So while Paul unloaded the groceries Daryl peeked through the bag. 

"You've shoved alot of things up my ass but im drawing a line." Daryl grunted in discomfort when he lifted up an eggplant out of the black bag. 

Paul chuckled. "That's not for the bedroom Daryl. It fell out the grocery bag and I just dropped it in there so I could get home to you to show you what else was in that in bag." Daryl put the oversized eggplant on the counter and opened the bag all the way. 

He found flavored condoms, nipples clamps because Daryl's nipples are extremely sensitive. And small box...

"There's a jewelry store next to Pleasure Dome." Paul said when he took the box out of Daryl's hand .

"You fucker." Daryl grunted and walked out the kitchen .

Paul looked confused. 

Daryl returned 2 minutes later from the bedroom .

He had a small box in his hand as well. "Can't you ever let me be the man?" He grunted and opened the box revealing a small simple engagement band. 

Paul smiled. "you'll always be my man." 

Paul opened the box revealing a similar band. 

"So is that yes?" Daryl awkwardly mumbled. 

"Of course." Paul pulled him in to a deep kiss. 


	6. Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fries and a shared delusion

Daryls never been picky. 

He will pretty much eat everything. 

But he loves, absolutely loves, Fat Frank French Fries. 

Fat Franks is a greasy dinner Merle and him always went to. So when he met Paul he took him to Fat Franks. The place fit the name but Paul found Daryls testimony about the fries to be true. 

"So did you really drag me to this greasy place just for fries?" Paul asked. 

Daryl was quiet for a minute. 

"If this was just about the fries we would have got them on our first date, second or even third. You waited until after we said I Love You for the first time to bring me here, why?" Paul asked. 

"This place, these fries- I was happy then. I'm happy here. You make me happy." HE said. 

Paul and Daryl werent in a pre-apocalypse world eating greasy fries at a greasy dinner. They were surrounded by walkers trapped in a greasy dinner Daryl had to show Paul. 

He told him about the fries and they shared a hallucination about the taste. 

Feeling they were both going to die, they were ready. 

"I'm sorry I brought you here." Daryl admitted. 

"I'm not." Paul said as he held his partners hand, ready to face the end. 


End file.
